Magic Vs Logic
by carelessdodger
Summary: Q's up to his same old tricks... Or is he? When a transporter malfunction threatens to destroy Voyager and her crew, long buried secrets come out to play and a war Hero is ripped from her time into another. There's more to the Q continuum and to Wizarding kind than first meets the eye and Voyagers crew will learn that first hand. Fem!Harry/Vorik with a sprinkle of Tuvok/Fem!Harry
1. Mischief Managed

**CHAPTER I**

 **Mischief Managed.**

 _Click, click, click, click._ The sound of Captain Janeway's heels resounded through the narrow hallway as she marched to her destination. Pausing at a doorway for a moment, the soft swooping sound was the only indication of her arrival to the positively frantic inhabitants. Transporter room 3 had been blocked off from the rest of the crew for the last week, the deck deserted as engineers scuttled around with scans, tools and creased brows as they tried to fix the problem that was growing more and more worrying each passing hour.

The sight that greeted Janeway did nothing to assuage her own growing concerns. The above head lighting was spluttering on and off like a death rattle of her dying ship, the computer interface panels were distorted, frazzling and sizzling in the picture, rendering them useless. The transporter pad itself had been partially dismantled in the quest to answer the questions piling up around them, drowning them in a tidal wave of quandary. The side panels had been taken off, wires, bolts, crystals and CPU boards open to the air and prodding fingers of the engineers. If the engineers did not find the answer today, Janeway highly doubted her ship, and subsequently her crew would make it through the night shift.

With how her Captaincy onboard Voyager was going, light-years away from home, lost, running into insurmountable danger every other day, it had been expected by now that in the small two week time span of relative peace and quiet that something would go horribly wrong and leave them all dashing to play catch-up. But this?... This was mind boggling.

It had started out harmless enough, as all their troubles did and had escalated right under their noses until it had demanded it could not be ignored any longer unless they pay the price with their lives. The problem had first been deftly explained away, the energy build up in the transporter coils had been equated to everyday wear and tear and lack of equipment for the upkeep. Something to keep an eye on, but not nearly as life threatening as it had inevitably become.

The first blaring sign it was not as it first seemed to be and was, in fact, a more complicated issue was when the computer interface and system in the transporter bay had begun to loose power, draining, lagging before completely clonking out on them in a dramatic show of fireworks and bright sparks that had left a crewman in the medbay for three days. Impossible as it was, as its own supply of power from the ship core didn't run through, nor interfere with the transporters own power cells, a failsafe for mid-beam safety to stop individuals from being killed or mutated due to a power outage.

They had not believed it was the transporter itself in the beginning days, perhaps the computer system was just faulty. However, that was until the door system to the room began to loose power, nearly slicing through another crewman before it refused to close any longer. Then the hallway lights burst in a rain of glass and fibre-optics. Then the turbo lift to this deck nearly dropped another six crewmates to their deaths and worse of all, eventually leading to a drop in their warp core power and a signature of extreme power build up emanating from the transporter. In short, if they did not manage to stop the buildup and diversion of power to the transporter, soon life support, all warp core functionality and every other system would be drained and they would be left dead in the water... Quite literally dead. All in all, just another day aboard Voyager.

The problem wasn't they didn't know what the transporter was trying to do, it was they did not know why or even how it was doing it and therefore, didn't know how to stop it. The power was building steadily and showed no signs of incline, decline or slowing of any sort. The transporter... Well, by all reports, all scans and all information they could gather was... Trying to beam something or someone aboard. For some reason unknown and ominous even to Janeway, it needed a colossal amount of power to do so, too much power Voyager was already in deep need of.

Neither Janeway, nor the engineers could wrap their heads around why it was doing this. The transporter on deck three had not been used for a full month and a half, so it was unlikely the problem and buildup occurred with a faulty input from a member of staff trying to beam, the problem had only started two weeks ago by the calculations given to her. The time frames just didn't add up. It seemed like the transporter was doing it... Itself. That itself begged the question what, or who was currently trying to beam aboard her ship and why it needed such power to accomplish the task. All Janeway could really ask, all she could focus on, was what would it mean for the survival of her crew if it, this being or object, was successful. The woes of being a Captain had never felt as heavy on her shoulders as it did right then.

"Have we determined if this is a malfunction of the ship or whether something or someone is trying to access Voyager Lieutenant Torres?" Janeway asked as she strolled over to Torres, eyes never quite being able to leave the bane of her latest problem, the transporter. Luitanent B'Elanna Torres was typing away on her pad, frowning heavily, ridges prominent under the flickering lights above them, speaking hushed and rushedly to... Doc, who should have been in medbay, not in transporter bay three. It didn't take long for Torres to turn her attention to the Captian, eyes hooded.

"Captain. I wouldn't rule out a malfunction completely, but we have found evidence of a molecular structure being transported through." So, something was being beamed aboard. Why did Janeway have a feeling it wasn't and wouldn't be friendly? It never was. Before she could question Torres further on her discoveries, Doc stepped closer, forming a tight circle, and broke through their chatter with his own findings and elaborating on exactly why he was here instead of where she had stationed him.

"While not enough matter has been gathered for a proper evaluation of the lifeform, I can say with certainty it is a lifeform and not an object Captain. When Torress discovered the structure, she passed it along to me for analysis to see if it was inanimate, synthetic or biological. The matter, the blueprint so to speak, is that of a biological form, in that I have no doubt." Janeway sighed heavily, running a tired hand down her face. She had not slept in three days and her own wear and tear were beginning to show. Heavy bags under her eyes, darkened, sagging, hair slightly frizzled and not as neatly placed in her iconic bun. It was a who, not a thing. Then what did this being want with her ship? With her crew? There were too many questions that needed answering to leave any level of comfort for her to bury herself in. When she spoke, even her voice sounded tired, croaky, rough around the edges. Sleep. She desperately needed a good nights sleep.

"From the little we have, can you conclude on what exactly this lifeform is and if it's a danger to my ship and crew? Ensign Vorik, set up a quarantine around this area, level five please. Only personnel specifically chosen by me and who are currently in this room will be allowed to enter. No one can leave until we have some inclination to the risks it could pose to the others onboard my ship." Vorik gave a small nod, hastily walking to the only computer interface that still worked in the room, inputting the new orders. She wasn't willing to take any chances, this thing could be malevolent, and even if it was benevolent, it could carry diseases that could spread and wipe her people out. Doc nodded along as if he had expected her to give those exact orders, which he likely had, and began to flick through files on his pad, stalling at one particular 3d image of a scan he had taken.

"Well, while I agree such stringencies are needed in place for peace of mind, I fear you are jumping the gun Captain. You see, from what little I have gathered and analyzed, the life form is... Mostly human." Janeway's gaze snapped from the transporter, locking onto Doc with hefty weight, eyebrows perched high on her forehead. A human? All the way out here, alone?

"A human? In the delta quadrant? Surely this is a mistake-" Then his full sentence, his particular and well-picked words sank in fully and Janeway rounded on the Doctor, arms crossing stiffly over her chest as she bared down upon him with a no-nonsense aura.

"Did you say mostly? Mostly human?" Doc coughed preeningly into his closed fist, not to clear his throat, holograms needed no such action, but likely to divert from the fact he had been caught out in his very own words. Straightening up, he held his pad out for Janeway's inspection, a scan of... DNA twirling around on the screen, showing all angles, glittering in red and gold.

"I say mostly human because of this. You see? They look exactly like the compounds that make up a human's DNA, the same sequencing too... Nevertheless, on closer inspection, can you see it?" Doc excitedly pointed down to the spinning scan, eyes wide, glistening, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Janeway didn't feel his enthusiasm, nor his seemingly delirious happiness at what he had discovered, but on closer look, she did feel a bit wonderstruck, not realizing how she could have missed what he had pointed out until he had done so. Doc's voice picked up speed, a telling sign of his eagerness.

"There seems to be a strand of foreign... Matter... Energy is the best way I can describe it, literally woven through the DNA strand. The DNA strand is irrevocably human. The sequencing is human... With a few discrepancies. The energy, however... I have never before seen this appear in any other living thing. Nor have I read any record or account of this such precedence becoming known before. Hence my... 'Mostly' human description of the being." Torres, renowned for her lack of patience and more than a hairline trigger of a temper, cut through Docs speech, huffing slightly as she rolled her eyes and frustratedly ran her hand through her hair.

"But it's impossible! It makes no sense! An object or item could, if made correctly, withstand this sort of prolonged treatment of molecular distortion that happens with prolonged beaming. But biological matter? For the two weeks this has been taking place?! It should have begun to disintegrate and decay from the repeated process of beaming in and out long ago... Yet, it shows no signs of degradation! It has been phasing through slowly, very slowly and has no signs of stress or strain to its structure. As I told you, Doctor, run the scans again!" Janeway, despite her gut instinct that shouted to her that the Doc was right, that it was a being and not an object being beamed aboard, had to agree with Torres. There were seven failsafes alone to make sure this process happened as fast as possible to save time and distress to the traveler using the transporter. The longer a person was in phase, the more decay would happen. It was a fact of physics and physics was a bitch to argue with. Still, Janeway kept her own frayed temper in check over the two squabbling crewmen, cutting off Doc as he turned a mottled red, cheeks puffed and a tirade was sure to follow.

"Slowly? Care to elaborate Lieutenant?" Torres looked even more bewildered as she scanned her pad once more, idly shaking her head at what was presented to her.

"I... It is the first time I have ever seen anything like this. The pressure this would cause to anything, living especially, to the body and mind would be... Unimaginable. You see, from the scans and readings we've gathered from the particles present, they are... Phasing. In 1.345 split second intervals, they phase back out, only for more particles to be beamed back in, naked to the human eye. If I didn't know better, it would seem the transporter was trying to beam something or someone through and they were... Fighting it. But it's impossible, you can't 'fight' a mid-beam reconstruction!" Janeway felt the slight shift of apprehension towards her back, just a feeling of something... not quite right happening behind her, before she heard the exuberant chuckle and click of boots as someone peered over her shoulder, a face appearing in the corner of her eye. She didn't need to look to know who, or more aptly, what it was. She should have known he had something to do with this whole mess. He always did have a hand in these things.

"Of course she's fighting it! It's what she does best after all. Hello, dear Janeway. I hope you haven't missed me too much? Oh, please, don't spare me the details of your longing for me. Do tell." Janeway stiffened and her jaw flexed as she tried to fight down the anger at his appearance. Of all the times to swan in and mess up the small peace they had found, he chose now to re-appear and likely gloat about what he was doing or what he had done. Her fist clenched at her side, she adamantly fought down the urge to swing at his face.

"Q. I should have known you had something to do with this." Ever since she had helped the energy... Man... Alien lifeform known as Q with the Quinn trial, he kept visiting, causing havoc, disjointing everything with just a click of his fingers and for once, Janeway felt helpless to stop him. How could you stop an omnipotent being like Q? You couldn't. You just had to go with his flow and that... That was what made Janeway angry. She wasn't used to following the tide.

Q casually walked around to face her, smile positively beaming and at his sudden and unannounced appearance, something he always pulled, Torres reached for her phaser. Janeway held her hand out to tell her to stop wordlessly, it was useless. Phasers didn't work on him or his kind, she knew, she had tried it after all. Q faced her, grin almost cracking his cheeks wide open.

"Oh, really? What gave it away, my ready admittance to my participation? Please dear, do keep up. It shouldn't be long now, she's stubborn but not as stubborn as me." Janeway fought back the scoff. She knew she had to play it safe, too safe for her liking when it came to Q. If Q wanted, he could click his fingers and they would all be dead, or gone, or blue, or what other fancy he had taken. Which made the question of how this... She was putting up a fight against something like Q in the first place... And if she was willing to give Janeway the skill and details to do so once she appeared. For once, if she could just see that damned smile wiped off his face, she could die peacefully.

"So, it's another one of the Q continuum you are trying to beam aboard my ship? Are you going to tell me why you have brought her to my ship?" Janeway asked with as much authority as she could. He was trying to goad her into an argument, one that would lead away from what was truly happening here, giving Q time to exact whatever it was he was planning. Janeway wouldn't play ball and by the look he shot her, he realized it too. Good.

"Fine... Fine. You're no fun sugar plum, you know that right? I suppose you could call her my niece. A long time ago, one of my many brothers, M, a favorite brother of mine, fell in love with a... Human" He spat the word as if it disgusted him, the taste foul and odor rancid. He began to pace in short, precise steps, steepling his fingers, eyes boring into the air.

"They ended up breeding, pointless if you ask me, why mix our genes with something so... Inferior? Then again, M had always been a bit on the crazy side. It was one of the reasons I liked him so much, he was never one for the rules. However, he pushed too far, M eventually denounced the Q continuum and hid amongst those of his mate's race on earth." A high jostling chuckle broke out as Q twirled to face Janeway, eyes as sharp and keen as a knife's edge. Janeway didn't get the joke, neither did she think she should have gotten the humor. Once you started to find yourself in Q's head space was the same time you put yourself through a full psych evaluation.

"A Wizard is what humans began to call him, I believe he called himself Merlin. Tacky name if you ask me. Eventually, more defectors joined his little campaign of pro-humanity, bred just like he had, eventually died like he did and a race all its own was created. You humans didn't even know how close you were to them. You would talk to them, see them, brush shoulders as you passed in the street and you never once questioned anything. However, as the generations passed, they forgot where they really came from, what they really were and they began to really think they were human. Can you believe it? They became what they were forced into being due to the limitations of humanities understanding, wizards and witches and forgot all about their true heritage. Look at the scan if you don't believe me, that little strand of energy? That's Q DNA." Janeway blinked, wearily eyeing Q up and down, face purposefully blank.

"So... This 'niece' of yours, she's descended from one of the defectors? Why bring her here? Why now?" Q tutted at her, waggling his index finger from side to side, scolding her as if she was a little child caught playing with a replicator. Although begrudgingly, she supposed to something like Q and his continuum, she was nothing but a child, a newborn in the grand scheme of things... Which makes her wonder why the hell Q was bringing this supposed niece here, to her of all places.

"Not just any defector, but my brother, Merlin. I told you, he was one of my favorites. Unfortunately for me, he knew it and liked to play on that fact. He wrangled me into a deal I never thought I would have to fulfill... Bastard. I promised if his bloodline ever needed me, truly needed me, I would be there to make sure they were safe and... ugh, happy." The word 'happy' fell past his lips in a flop, as if he was gagging on it, nose scrunching up in distaste. So it was fulfilling a deal, was it? Janeway did scoff this time, turning her head slightly away to look at the transporter behind Q.

"And she... Needs you now? Why bring her here Q? Why not bring her to the continuum? To earth? To anywhere else that isn't a ship lost across the galaxy that has the unfortunate habit of nearly falling apart every other week?" Janeway had experience with Q, on some level, she knew him, be that deeply or shallow, she knew him and he wouldn't go this far for a simple deal, neither would he not try and take the easiest root of fixing the problem. If this was a, in fact, just fulfilling his end of a bargain, he could have conjured up a perfect little world and placed the 'niece' into. Full stop. Game over. Finished. However, because he had gone to this length to drag her here, for some reason placing her on Janeway's ship, she knew there had to be more of a reason than a pathetic 'I'm living up to my end.' that Q was trying to sell her.

"Why not? You're a bunch of misfits on a misfitted ship lost in a place not your own. She's a misfit too, she'll fit right in! She also has a penchant for trouble and attracts danger like bees to flowers, something your crew gets into daily. See? You'll get along great! You already have so many similarities it's startling!" She. Wasn't. Buying. It. Q was obviously getting something more out of this than he let on. He never did anything out of the kindness of his heart, if he even had one to begin with. The fact was simple. Q wasn't human, holding him to human emotions, standards or regards was foolish and Janeway was no fool.

"Tell me the truth Q. If I suspect for one moment this thing... Person, she will be any danger to my crew or ship, I'll leave her on the next available planet and not look back once. And don't think I buy this whole 'I'm fulfilling a deal' tripe you are trying to sell me. If that was the case, you would simply conjure up a perfect little world to place her in and call it a day." She seemed to have hit a sore spot as he cast her a glare before his gaze became unfocused, pupils dilated, lost in his own mind, his own memories. His voice was soft, velvet, the softest she had ever heard before or thought him capable of. If this was an act, Q needed a standing ovation.

"She... She's a lot like him, my brother Merlin. Of course, she suffers from the human affliction. A bleeding heart, do-gooder, a hero complex the size of my ego, now that's saying something! But she's got that... Unpredictability we Q have. You always think she'll take a right when she takes a left, that she'll stay down when she hops back up fist raised and then, as a bonus, she drop kicks you in the face... Just like my brother... You see Janeway, I lost my brother, but in... In this girl, I haven't lost him completely." He paused for a moment, still lost, voice so airy now that Janeway had to strain to hear it. Even then, she wasn't sure she was hearing him right. Q, expressing an emotion other than mischievousness, greed or spoiledness? Never. Yet... Yet, here he was, doing such a thing.

"I... Here is safest for her. There has been a war, she... She has lost much. She's alone, tired, bearing too much weight on her shoulders for one so young, out of place... Lost. She doesn't see it now, but now her war is over her own people will start to turn on her, they already have and she will be even more lost. That is a feeling I thought you would understand, feeling like you don't belong. With me is not safe, it's not good for her and I doubt with her humanity she would be at all happy. As much as I loath to admit this... I trust her in your care. I know you will look after her. I do not and will not say this again, but... Please." Perhaps she was wrong... Perhaps Q did have a heart buried somewhere deep, deep, deep inside. Even more startling, he had more in common with humans than he would like to admit or Janeway had first thought possible.

"She... She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Q stiffened, eyes coming to as if he had never stopped looking at her, an overly bright smile blossoming on his face. Fake. This was the act, not before, but this show of unruffled-ness but Janeway could tell the truth he so ardently tried to hide. He cared. He cared deeply. His tone was biting, goading her to argue otherwise.

"As much as any lowly human hybrid could mean to someone as brilliant as me, I suppose. So, deal?" These were the moments Janeway hated. The times where she didn't have time to consult her crew on their views, their wishes, and she had to take the risk herself. In the end, when all the cards laid bare, she wouldn't be the only one paying the price and that's what she loathed most.

"Do I have your guarantee she won't hurt anyone on my vessel? Won't put my ship in danger?" Q curled his lip up at her, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side arrogantly. Huh. She had been wrong. What she loathed most was dealing with Q in general. The arrogant, no good, manipulative bastard. All feelings of sympathy were momentarily swept away by his condescending, beseeching gaze.

"Do you have guarantees of your own crew on that aspect? By your own track record, you do not. However... I can say she will not purposefully create trouble, neither will she hurt any of you without good reason or provocation. As I said, she's the epitome of a bleeding heart. A hero in all essence... Ugh, I might vomit. If you're worried about her power, fear not, her diluted blood leaves her with only twists of the hands and a more... Creative outlet to her energy, nothing too worrying. If you think you'll have a mini-me running around, don't get too excited. She would also be a great help to you and your crew, that I can promise. Dear...Captain... Janeway, she is just a girl, a lost girl needing a home. Are you really going to deny her that?" Janeway bit her lip harshly, frowning at Q. He knew exactly what to say to back her into a corner. Of course, if the girl really was as he said she was, she would never deny her a safe harbor, a home. He knew that and he was betting on it. Damn. In this card game of wills she was playing with Q, it seemed he had called her bluff and was about to see her dud hand.

"No... No. Fine. She can stay. As long as she adheres to our rules, tries to stay out of trouble and learns while she's here, she'll have a home." Q was back to smiling, teeth glinting, as he clapped and seemed to vibrate in his shiny boots. Why did she feel like she had just signed her soul over to the devil?

"Oh brilliant! Just in time too, she's about to lose the fight, here she comes. Oh, and beloved? Please keep my involvement to a minimum, she does not know of my existence nor of the trip I've just put her through. Oh, she's going to be so angry... It's going to be marvelous! Good luck dear, she's quite the feisty one! I'll check in soon." Wait... The girl did not know of him? Of the Q continuum? Of the trip? Q had... Abducted her and placed her here without any informing or acquaintance? And he had dumped her onto Janeway's ship while the girl would be confused and could possibly wield Q level atomic manipulation?!

"Wait! Q! Don't you dare-" Too late, he was gone with a smile and a blazoned wink. Just as he disappeared with a pop and flash of purple, Janeway heard the transporter fully click in and the jingle of the reconstruction take place.

Slowly turning around, Janeway watched as the girl Q seemed to care for phased into vision on the transporter pad. She wasn't... She wasn't at all what Janeway had been expecting. The girl was young, too young from what she pictured of a war-torn hero Q's speech had envisioned.

She was seventeen, eighteen at a push. Her clothes were bloodstained, wrinkled, torn, dirt, smoke and ash smeared across porcelain skin. Her hair was a mass of tangles and wild curls, twigs, leaves and broken foliage lost in the fiery crimson locks. Her eyes were wide and frantic, the greenest shade Janeway had ever seen. Under the dirt, she could see a hint of freckles, a button nose, pouty lips, elfin features. She was a pretty thing, beautiful even, underneath the cloak of death and destruction that blanketed her. Yet, something just didn't feel quite... Human about the young girl. The same apprehension Janeway got tingling up her spine when Q appeared tickled the base of her back in the girl's presence.

The girl stared bewilderingly at Janeway, blinking rapidly, eyes darting around, soaking in her new environment with a fever like inquisitiveness, focusing in on the crowd around her. A long, pointy, knobbly... Twig clasped in her hand tightly, bloody knuckles bleached white. Lieutenant Torres flicked her phaser free from her belt, taking aim, some of the other engineers following suit and the girl seemed to jump out of her stupor, her breath telling Janeway she was lost in the battle she had obviously been plucked from. You didn't look like the girl currently did without having been in the middle of a battlefield... A big battlefield. Before Janeway could shout for them to stop, someone went to fire at her but the girl was faster, using her stick thingy to somehow... Blow away the guards and Torres with a flick of her wrist.

Janeway leaped into action, she went to step forward but then it was facing her, that stick tip and Janeway held her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. It only made the girl tenser, breath coming in faster pants, lips grim, eyes guarded. "Where am I and who the bloody hell are you?"

She was also... British? Captain Janeway really did loath Q.

* * *

 **A.N:** I admit it, I adore star trek in all forms. I'm a huge nerd, so sue me. I already have a Abrahamverse star trek fic out with Fem!Harry in it paired with, of course, Spock and Jim, but then I had the bright idea to create a whole lot of crossovers with the million ideas that just keep nagging my muses, begging to be written. The next one I have in the making is a Next Generation crossover featuring a Fem!Harry/Data, so if that peaks your interest, keep an eye out, it should be coming soon!

This is my Voyager/Harry Potter one. The pairing, as stated, is primarily a Vorik/Fem!Harry. I know he's not really a main character, but he's one of my favs. He's so very Vulcan, yet so very not. He's so socially awkward, romantically awkward and just awkward in general that I doubt anyone cannot help but like him. However, I really do love Tuvok too, hence the 'sprinkled with' Tuvok/Fem!Harry. That being said, the pairings aren't set in stone, so give me you thoughts.

I really hope you guys liked this little taster and are looking forward to more, I had quite a lot of fun writing this, especially Q, and I hope I did the characters justice and will continue to do so. If you enjoyed this, drop a **Review** to let me know whether to continue or whether I've just dropped the ball on this one XD. If all things go well and you guys want to read more, I'll post again soon. Until next time ~ _carelessdodger._


	2. Legilimency

**CHAPTER II**

 **Legilimency.**

Captain Kathryn Janeway once again paused at the sweep of the open door, caught between hallway and room, trapped between one road or another, stuck in a crossroads of decisions and repercussions. The girl that had nearly ripped Voyager apart by Q's actions was perched on the edge of a crisp med-bay bed.

She was looking better. The dirt, ash and dried blood had been cleansed away. Her torn clothing had been exchanged to a powder blue dress and beige tights that had obviously been borrowed from Kes. Her hair was free of tangles, knots and debris, wild and untamed curls nearly swallowing the girl whole as it cascaded down her back, leaving the red brighter than what Janeway had previously thought could be natural.

Nevertheless. The girl's stone-esque stance, blank eyes that stared bottomlessly at the far wall, legs still, arms taught and tight, hands clasping the edge of the bed until her digits bled white, left Janeway with the rancid aftertaste of apprehension.

Doc was circling the bed, tricorder aimed at the stationary girl, mumbled words garbled under his breath as he read the scans, only to shake his head and start his circuit all again. Janeway felt his pain. She too felt like she was trapped in a neverending cycle.

After the girl had demanded where she was, she had tried to follow through with a step towards Janeway. Only, the transporter process must have shaken her up more than first thought as her legs wobbled, she wavered, stumbled, fruitlessly trying to balance herself against a nearby wall with a reaching hand before her legs gave out completely, unconsciousness blanketing her like a solar proton event.

The girl, or Red as Janeway had come to mentally nickname her, had been unconscious for four and a half hours, only in the last thirty minutes managing to stir from the clutch her own mind had on her. According to Doc and his own subordinates, Red had not uttered a single word to any of them, even when Doc had tried to directly communicate with her, trying to ease any apparent worry that she was in danger or garner any information. So far they had nothing. No name. No age. No planet of origin. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

After Doc had realized his efforts were wasted and would continue to be so, he had reluctantly comm'd through to Janeway, asking for assistance and her presence in med-bay. So here she was, watching again, lost on what exactly to do once more. This was becoming a habit and Janeway did not like that, or this feeling, one bit.

Janeway shook her head, squared her shoulders, tugged on the bottom of her shirt and strolled into med-bay with sure, precise steps. She was captain. She had a crew to look after. A ship to sail. Unsurety was not something she could afford, even if the circumstances were out of her comfort zone. Stopping at the edge of the bed, directly in front of Red, blocking the girl's view of the wall, she introduced herself. "I am Captain Janeway of the Starship-"

"I want to see your right forearm." The girl's voice was rough, deeper than expected, strained and damaged. However, her words were frigid, detached, placid on the surface but leaving no room for argument. Janeway's brows puckered slightly in the middle, a twitch in her cheek the only indication of her confusion of the request. She was expecting questions. _Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?_ But to see her forearm, her right one to be precise?

That took her by surprise and by now, nothing hardly did anymore. Perhaps it was a custom of her people? She was human, from Earth for sure, but she was a sub-species, maybe they had their own culture, their own societal structure. Perhaps the reason she was not talking was that this was how one said hello in her society... Or it was an offer of battle.

"Excuse me?" The girl finally stopped looking through her and Red's pupils locked onto Janeway's own. Startlingly, for a split second, with how guarded, glacial and... Vacant the girl's eyes were, Janeway wanted Red to go back to staring at the wall. Still, Janeway held her gaze strong and true, cut emerald meeting clear skies.

"Your right forearm. I want to see it." Well, she had definitely not misheard. Red did really want to see her right forearm of all things. Of all the things to ask for... There could have been worse. A lot worse if the girl was related to Q, no matter how distant that relation was. Leisurely, Janeway complied with the odd request, not seeing the harm. As soon as the skin of her right forearm was exposed, the girl's eyes were glued to it before she snapped her gaze back up, jerking her head in Doc's direction.

"I want to see his too." Doc finally tore his attention away from his tricorder, brows arched like a stretching cat as he looked towards Janeway for either confirmation to follow through or to decline. Yet again, Janeway saw no harm and gave a minute nod. Wearily, Doc flashed his own forearm.

The reaction was instant and surprise, surprise, not what Janeway had been expecting... Again. Red seemed full of surprises. Her shoulders sagged in undiluted relief. Her head flopped, neck rolling, a deep breath expanding her chest as she puffed it back out. Before Janeway could retry to introduce herself, Red was back to looking at her, less guarded this time, more... Apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were all deathea-... They, the ones I stunned back in that... Room, they're not hurt, are they?" Janeway bit down harshly on the bubble of shock that swelled in her throat. When Q had said he had a niece, she had pictured many, many things, a horned devil being but one example. Yet, she had never pictured this. Red looked for all she was worth as if she really and truly did care, even when she obviously did not know who they were, what they wanted or anything of the like. While Janeway stumbled for her words, Doc swooped in to save the moment with a warm, easy smile.

"They are fine. A bit dizzy and nauseous, but nothing a good meal won't fix. Whatever it was you had done, there seem to be no permanent or lasting effects." Red shook her head, curls bouncing, gazing down at her tightened hands. One by one, she pried the fingers free from their grasp on the edge of the bed, bringing them together in front of her, idly rubbing her sore knuckles.

"I only stunned them but I saw one had hit their head pretty hard on the wall... You're Muggles, aren't you? I'm going to be in so much shit when I get back." Janeway politely but pointedly ignored the 'when I get back'. She was highly dubious Red would ever get back to wherever Q had unceremoniously plucked her from. In that matter, they had a similarity. The girl would likely never get back to where she came from and with each passing month, doubt, black and oily like a parasite, ate away the hope Janeway had that Voyager and her crew would make it back to their own part of the galaxy, their own stars, let alone Earth.

Instead, Janeway tried to divert the line of questioning. The fact was simple, they had questions about Red that needed answering and without those answers, Janeway very well couldn't let the girl loose on her ship and among the lives she had sworn to protect.

"Muggles?" Red bit her lip, obviously debating on what she should or shouldn't say before she threw caution to the wind. It wasn't likely she could talk her way out of what they had all witnessed. Good choice. If she had tried to lie, Janeway would lose the little trust and respect, Red's care for the people she had thrown across a room she had gained, would shrivel and die.

"Ah... Uh, Muggles are humans without magic. You're that, aren't you? Apart from the doctor... He's not human, is he? He doesn't feel it..." Janeway once again chose to outwardly ignore how the girl could 'feel' what something was, filing it away to ponder over later, and went straight into the deep. She wouldn't risk dancing around the important issue any longer.

"Yes. And you're a witch, correct?" The tactic worked. Red's eyes slanted, tightening around the edges as her chin defiantly turned up a fraction. By this action alone, she knew the girl had not expected her to know about her and her kind as they did. Even if that knowledge had only come hours ago. They, these witches and wizards, were a secretive bunch then. That could pose problems, especially if the girl followed this path.

"You know about witches? about wizards?" The guard was back up, slammed, shut, locked. Her hands stalled in their rubbing, her head cocking to the side just a fraction. Secretive, but curious and seemingly friendly over the matter due to her lack of explosive reaction to the idea of them knowing. Janeway could work with that. However, the girl hit back with her own heavy observations and hefty question.

"Your clothes... The computers you use... The woman with ridges on her face and the man that looked like a really tall fairy... Where am I?" Doc frowned and tutted, rubbing a hand over his chin as he pondered the girl's words, mumbling along with his train of thought, a spark of generous humor glittering in the back of his eyes.

"Really tall fairy?... Oh, you mean Ensign Vorik!" Doc laughed heartily.

"Calling a Vulcan a fairy... Oh, I like this girl, Captain." Janeway gave him a disparaging look but fought down the smile. When she had first met a Vulcan, the very same thoughts had crossed her mind, but never her lips. It was refreshing to know others thought the same sometimes. However, Janeway had a job to do, joking aside, she needed answers and she needed them now.

"What is the last thing you remember? You are human, partly, and from Earth. We can tell that by your British accent but you were wearing a material... Denim I believe it used to be called, that we haven't worn since the 21st century." The slight healthy blush the girl had drained from her face, her fingers clicked as they clenched and she bleached white. That wasn't a good sign, for any of them.

"21st century?... What... What year is this?" The girl licked her lips as if her throat had gone dry, her voice cracked slightly, and although Janeway could tell Red was trying to keep her poker mask strapped on tight, it slipped just a bit, enough for her to know Red was worried. Anxious. Disturbed. Janeway squinted. Why did she look so worried over the date? Edging for her own answer, Janeway answered Red's.

"It is stardate 2371." Red breathed in a jagged, rasping breath as she slid off the med-bed with a shaky push of her arms. Doc tried to graciously steady her but she pulled away, edging around the bed, backing away from them as if they had just declared themselves to be Romulans. Doc tried to placate her worryingly abrupt change in attitude.

"Gir-... May I know your name? I'm Doc, you know Captain Janeway. Now, why does the date disturb you so much?" Red looked at them with wide, slightly panicked eyes, though she hid it rather well behind stone and smooth features. With a harsh swallow, she answered them and opened up a flood of new questions.

"My name's Harry... Harry Potter and yesterday, the year was 1996." Janeway must give credit where it was due, the girl was stronger than she looked. If it had been her in Harry's place, she wasn't sure she would still be conscious. Nethertheless, now she had more answers to find. Reaching up to her chest, Janeway tapped her comm button.

"Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Tuvok, please report to med-bay two as soon as possible. Janeway out."

* * *

It had been two hours since the shock of Harry's declaration had rang out loudly. Since then, Janeway, Doc, her first officer, Chakotay and head of security, Lieutenant Tuvok had all convened to go over what little they knew and what their next course of action should be. They, if Janeway was to have this Harry aboard her ship, needed verification of what she had said.

Problem was, her species had no records, they had searched the database extensively for them, and no one on board Voyager knew anything of these 'wizards and witches', apart from Q but like he so often did, he caused the problem only to disappear and leave it to Janeway to fix. So, they needed to know if she was telling the truth, and more than what she had already given them.

Hence Officer Tuvok's suggestion of a mind-meld that had taken them an hour to debate over before finally realizing it was their only tentative option, before bringing it to Harry who was still in med-bay, confined. Harry... After telling her exactly what a mind-meld was, had not taken the suggestion of riffling through her mind as easy as she had her sudden appearance on board. In truth, Janeway couldn't blame her, she would react the same too if someone wanted to go digging through her deepest thoughts, but they had no other option and so Janeway had reluctantly asked for her compliance.

"You want to... You want to invade my mind?!" This time, Harry was sat on a highback chair, plush and comfortable, the little peace offering Janeway could give when demanding so much, around Doc's main desk that had been temporarily transformed into a meeting room. Tuvok sat next to her in preparation that she accepted and the mind-meld would be carried out. Chakotay and Doc stood by her sides, right and left respectively, as she sat on the other side of the desk, facing the indignant and irate redhead. Janeway tried to debunk her accusatory tone. However, when she said it like that... It wasn't really far from the truth.

"Miss. Potter... Harry, if I may? Harry, If there was another option, believe me, I would take it. However, at the moment, we do not have the resources nor skills available to us to do so and time is a sensitive matter when the safety of my crew is at stake. We will not be invading your mind. It is a simple connection that will allow us to give proof to your claims and identity. My security officer, Mr. Tuvok, assures me it will leave no after effects to suffer from." Harry looked down to her fisted hands laying on her lap, forcing them to open and rub the top of her thighs, a nervous tick Janeway would presume. It was a welcome sight, another thing that made the girl more human in her eyes, rather than closer to the being called Q. In that alone, perhaps they could have more trust built between them in time... If Harry went through with the high demand Janeway was asking of her. Harry's tone was biting when she spoke, all sharp consonants and heavy vowels.

"You... You want him to go into my mind and flick through my memories and private thoughts as if it was a bloody pop-up book! What if I said no? What would you do then?" Janeway momentarily closed her eyes, trying to breathe evenly through her nose, out her mouth. She wasn't angry, far from it, she was upset with the circumstances. Normally, she would never demand something like this from a relative stranger, a young one at that, but she had too much balanced on a tightrope and this could be the tilting factor. The girl was powerful, her act of knocking six of her crewmen unconscious with a flick of her wrist and a stick had proven that. What else could she do if the fancy took? Destroy her ship? On the same had, a flip of the coin, if the girl did have good intentions, if Q had been right and she was just a lost girl and Janeway managed to integrate her into her ship and crew, give her a home and a family Harry so obviously needed, then how much help could she offer? Too much to turn away from. She only hoped Harry took her offer. She wouldn't, couldn't force the girl into it. It wasn't right to do so, but she could ask.

"Unfortunately, without proof that what you say is true, our own files lacking in your species, you could be anyone... Be anything. I cannot risk my ship or the crew on your word alone, even if my gut is telling me to do so. I know this is... Invasive. More than I should ask, but it is the only solution we have been able to think of. If you do not comply, I fear you will have to be detained until we reach Earth where your story can be verified and investigated then." Harry scoffed, her arms coming up to fold across her chest. Janeway batted down the wince. Harry knew what that meant, Janeway had told her the very basics of what they were, where they were and an approximation of how far from Earth they had wondered. In this, her resentment was warranted.

"So, I'd be a prisoner for seventy years. That is how long it will take to get back to earth, you said, was it not? And then I'll be nothing more than a guinea pig to poke and prod." Guinea pig? Was that why her people had hidden for so long, in fear of being test subjects like those extinct rodents? Then again, could Janeway very well blame them? Humanity did have a history of fearing the unknown, and from the time Harry claims she was from, Janeway wasn't sure if humanity wouldn't have fallen into that trap once more. But that was in the past. They had come so far from those dark times and if Harry was to live here, in this century, she needed to know not to fear them.

"I can assure you I will not let you be turned into a testing-" Harry straightened in her seat, her spine locking into place as she bored her eyes into Janeway's. Her face gave nothing away and Janeway would have found it disconcerting if she had no previous experience working with Vulcan's and their completely blank state.

"Just do it. If it shows you I mean no harm... If it brings you peace and stops me from being in a box room for seventy years, just do it. Just for the record... I understand. If the places were swapped and I thought my people were at risk... Just... I understand. But can we get it over with?" Janeway breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing over to Tuvok, she gave a sharp jolt of her head, a nod.

"Officer Tuvok... Please proceed." Tuvok gave his own nod, primly swiveled in his chair to face Harry and waited for her to do the same. Harry was slower to react, eyeing Janeway up and down before she grasped the arms of her chair and slowly turned to face Tuvok, arms braced on the chair as if to ground her and stop her running out the room. Although, she did sit as far back in her seat as possible, showing her apprehension at what was to come. Tuvok raised his hand, fingers splayed foreignly, about to touch her face but stalled millimeters away.

"This will not be an entirely comfortable experience. I apologize for any distress it may cause in advance. Please know I will try to accomplish this task in a time frame acceptable with minimal invasion necessary." Harry's jaw clenched but she tilted her head in the affirmative, not daring to speak. Then his fingerpads brushed her face, stilling around her eyes, forehead, and cheek in a weird pattern, eyes locking onto hers. Warm. His fingers were too warm. Or, perhaps, the heat came from knowing what was to come. She didn't like this. She wanted to rip her face away. She wanted to tell them to fuck off. She wanted to be back in Hogwarts, mourning the loss and celebrating the life she thought she would never get to have. For all intents and purpouses, she should be dead right now. Instead, she was here, seconds away from having her memories invaded by some stranger.

"My thoughts, to your thoughts. My mind, to your mind." For a second or two nothing happened, just eyes looking into eyes and fingers on skin... Then it all happened at once. She was a little girl again, cowering in her cupboard, counting Uncle Vernon's steps in fear he was heading her way. One, two, three, four, five. Sigh. He was passed her cupboard. She was safe for another hour or two.

She was jumping in the air, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's angry shouts doing nothing to quieten her enthusiasm and glee for once, trying to grab her acceptance letter before they could burn them all again. It was okay. She had a place to fit in. She belonged somewhere.

Hagrid, smiling at her as he handed her a cake, her first present ever, on her eleventh birthday. She didn't want to eat it, she wanted to keep it forever, that pink, squashed cake. She had a friend.

She was on the Hogwarts Express, vibrating in her seat. Ron. Hermione. Neville. She was in Diagon Alley, rowing on the boat across an onyx river, stars twinkling above her head, gaping in awe at the lofty turrets and regal castle that faded in from the fog. She was being sorted, scoffing at Malfoy, fighting a troll, her scar was burning, she was facing Professor Quirrell with a stone digging into the palm of her hand, hidden in her torn trouser pockets. Scared. Terrified. Her parent's murderer, feet away from her.

The memories came faster, too fast for her to lock onto. They took a turn for the worse, dark now, her life bathed in blackened smoke and cloying death. The basilisk, her heart thumping.

Hermione frozen, enemies of the heir beware, everyone weary of her, ostracized once more. Alone. Scared. Determined. Time traveling, the grim, saving Buckbeak, Sirius Black. Hate. Anger. Disgust. Traitor.

The shrieking shake, the whomping willow. No hate. No anger. No disgust. Family. A promise of a warm home. She wasn't alone anymore. Godfather.

The goblet, her name, swimming, flying, the heat of dragons fire scorching her clothes. The frantic running of bodies as they all tried to escape from the Quidditch game. The skull in the sky. More burning.

The Weasleys, the prophecy, Sirius's death, the anguish, the pain... The anger. Draco, bathroom, blood, the fear... For once of herself and what she was becoming. She hated herself. Loathed who she was. Monsters in human faces.

Dumbledores death, the hopelessness, too heavy, too young, why her?

Running, hiding, trying to find the things even Dumbledore could not find. The deathly hallows. The Horcruxes.

Capture, death, cradling dobby as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until there was no more noise left in her, just silence. The silence that faded to war and cries and crimson blood.

Screams. Battles. Death. Lavender's broken and torn body illuminated by the broken window archway. Remus and Tonk ashen, holding each other's hands. Dead. Gone. Sirius. Teddy. Just another war orphan. Just like her. George huddled, broken over Fred's death. Snape's bloody neck. Regret. Anguish. Guilt.

Then peace. Airy. Light. The strange numbness that came with knowing one must die to protect those they love. Determination. It was over. Her lonely walk through the forest, silence once more. Voldemorts taunts, the flash of putrid green.

Nothing. The train station bleached in white. Voldemorts Horcrux that she had housed since she was one, shriveled and decayed. _Just because it's inside your head Harry, doesn't mean it's not real._

Breath. Wonder. Pain. Life. The fight. Voldemort going up in ashes. She had won. Victory. Safe...

A strange man in the crowd of her friends in Hogwarts courtyard. The smile. An exaggerated wink. A sucking feeling. Her stumbling. The world dissolving, Hermione crying out, Ron trying to reach for her. Too late. Too far away. Gone. Faded. Janeway's face.

Tuvok snapped back, hand leaving her face as if she had burned him, scarred him and Harry heaved in a breath, her lungs stinging. He skidded back in his chair an inch or two, the legs obnoxiously squeaking against the floor, blinking.

All was eerily silent as he gathered himself, the only sound was Harry's heavy breaths as she tried to get her heart to beat normally. Something was off though. Something was wrong. Harry could feel it. It took her a while to be able to get her eyes to focus properly, everything fuzzy. Doc noticed, so did the Captain, it was only as Tuvok gingerly reached up to wipe away a single drop of water that Harry noticed too. He was crying.

"Captain. I request a few hours off duty to... Regain myself. By that time I will have a full and thorough report of my findings ready for you. Until then, I can say with surety this being... Miss. Potter is of no harm or risk to the crew in any sense and has not been untruthful, neither will she be so in the future. May I be dismissed?" Janeway was frowning deeply, the creases deep and dark, cutting across her pleasant face. Doc, however, simply looked astonished. Janeway slowly nodded, as if unsure of herself.

"Of course, Tuvok. Take as much time as you need." Tuvok was up and out of his chair, out of the room before Harry could fully blink, like a strong gust of wind had carried him away. However, with all the strange behavior, Harry would have to think it over later, she was still having trouble trying to get her mind back in the present and not lost in the dank, dark depths of her memories. In times of distress and need, Harry fell back onto what she was comfortable with. Sarcasm.

"So, should I put my wrists out for the cuffs or start deciding on how I'm going to decorate my cell?" It seemed to have worked as Harry had wanted it to, breaking the large bubble of tension around them. Janeway smiled, the first time Harry had seen her do such a thing, beaming, warm, something that reminded Harry of a cup of hot tea and a cozy chair after a harrowing day. Janeway strolled towards her, holding out something Harry had missed since she had awoken, something that had left her feeling naked without it in her hand or on her person... Her wand. Harry beamed back just as brightly as she took it.

"Welcome aboard Voyager Miss. Potter."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** Harry's P.O.V, Star-maps, A dubious Klingon dish from an overly affectionate cheif and Vorik...

* * *

 **A.N:** I know, no Vorik this chapter, but he should be in the next and I'm super excited to start writing out their interactions. I hope you guys are enjoying this, the front has been a bit quiet, so I'm giving it a chapter or two to slide into things before I hold my hands up and call it a lost cause. I also know nothing really exciting happened this chapter, but this sort of needed to happen. I just didn't see Janeway accepting Harry onto Voyager without at least some form of proof, and lets face it, you can never take what Q says for face value. XD

I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine. I try to fix them but no doubt some slip through, they always do. If this bothers you too much, I'm sorry.

 **THANK YOU** to all those who followed and favourited. I hope you are enjoying this and want to see what's up next. And a huge **THANK YOU** to thunder18 who reviewed, this chapters for you and I really do hope you liked it!

As always, if you have the spare time, **_please_ ** drop a review. Not only do they let me know if I'm on the right track and give me a chance to answer questions, they also give me inspiration to add things in, create new twists, tweak plot or to even carry on. So, be a dear and fead the muse ;)

Until next time, I'm out _~carelessdodger_


End file.
